Ideas
Ben's New Aliens *Crackalacka: Can shoot firecracker-like projectiles. *Illumivor: Controls people's perception of reality by making them see their worst fears. He is powered by light, and can absorb it to some extent. *Orbliterate: Mainly a defensive alien who can shoot orbs and protect himself by encasing himself in a shell. *Polar Mole: Blind alien who has some sort of Spidey-sense as well as ice claws. He can dig holes and travel through them with ease. *Stitcherama: He can shoot threads from his body. *Ratio Active: Can manipulate the probability of events by viewing all possible futures from a certain point in time. On the off-chance that he's wrong, the nuclear towers on his back will blow up and cause destruction. *Mimisthetic: Has enhanced touch, touch manipulation, molecular cleaning, molecular deceleration, particle creation, and transmutation. *Slow Hands: Can control motion. Future Plot Points for Season 1 *Due to the events of Old Wounds, both Undertown and the Plumbers will be revealed to the people of Bellwood. *Due to the alien invasion, the Bellwood Plumbers will be understaffed as a significant number of the Plumbers get injured. *Justin will begin his anti-alien campaign, with overwhelming support after the destruction the alien invasion caused. *Ben will go into the Null Void to find Argit, and will encounter Albedo. *Ben and Albedo will have a heart-to-heart talk about Azmuth's death. *The Plumbers will strike a deal with Argit so that they have control of all the goings-on in Undertown. *Area 51 will be involved in Justin's scheme somehow, and with that, the introduction of Prisoner 775 and ChamAlien in this timeline. *The Outcasts are connected to Justin. *The Outcasts will be revealed to be a much larger group than everyone thought. Kevin's old gang was only a branch. *Ben will attempt to get closer to Crystal. This will be accompanied by flashbacks showing how they became friends 10 years ago and why it fell apart. *The rapid development of Gwen's powers, coupled with the immense stress she has, will bite her in the butt when she goes into a coma (undecided). *Possible reintroduction of the Forever Knights. *Plantapocalypse will cause some destruction that won't help Ben's case, further fueling Justin's campaign. *Ben will be taken to court for all the destruction he has caused. **Ben and Kevin's escape from the authorities in Kevin 11 will be brought up. *Collin will be revealed to be part of the Outcasts, but he's secretly working against them. *The President will be an Osmosian. Important Events Prior to the Series *An important plot regarding the Rooters happened, ending with Pierce's death. *Ben removed the Omnitrix and retired. *Gwen and Kevin continued to be heroes, and were eventually properly recognized by the public. *Gwen and Kevin fought Charmcaster at one point, and put her into an asylum. *Max retired from the Plumbers and opened a diner. *Albedo was imprisoned in the Null Void Incarcecon. Justin's Backstory *His father was a crime boss, and his family was involved in the business as well. *Justin and his cousin (unnamed for now) grew up close as his uncle and father were the kingpins of the underworld. *However, Justin's mother did not want him to turn out like his dad, so she sent him to boarding school to give him a good future. *Fortunately, he grew up to be an honorable man with a degree. *His cousin, however, got involved in the family business. *(The events below will happen in the present) *Since his cousin does regular business with aliens, he doesn't like Justin's xenophobic attitude. *He pulls some strings and manages to get the news out that Justin was from a crime-ridden family. *This hurts his campaign, so Justin has no choice but to shut his cousin up by putting a bounty on him. *Ben and his team get involved, and they try to protect Justin's cousin. *However, they fail and the cousin dies after telling Ben the truth. *Ben can't expose Justin as he has no tangible proof. Outcasts Storyline (pre-original series) *The Outcasts are a group of teenage gangsters based in New York. *Members: **Jeremy Kayden: The leader who is four years older than Kevin. He was mistreated in an orphanage and escaped from it two years prior to the events of these flashbacks. **Solomon Kendall: A mutant with the power to grow extra limbs. He is three years younger than Kevin and was abandoned by his mom shortly after his dad died. **Steve Edds: *One night, they found Kevin in an abandoned subway station and, after seeing him display his powers, convinced him to join them. *At some point, Kevin trashed a rival gang's hideout (they're the guys from Kevin 11). *Sometime later, they found a mutant boy named Solomon Kendall, younger than Kevin, and took him in. *Kevin got close to him, but he eventually realized that the Outcasts were using them both for their powers. *Kevin left and asked for Solomon to follow him, but he stayed. Outcasts Storyline (present) Rooters Storyline (pre-Alien Force) *Before the Plumbers on Earth disbanded (20 years before the original series), Servantis was working as a Plumber agent and medic in the Mount Rushmore Plumber base. *He was very interested in DNA, and constantly experimented on the DNA of injured criminals. *One day, Dr. Psychobos crashed on Earth and was injured. *Servantis was told to patch him up. *In an attempt to cure an illness of his, Servantis purposely extracted his DNA and injected it into himself, mutating into a human/Cerebrocrustacean hybrid. **He gets nauseous whenever he uses his memory manipulation powers. *Servantis was fired and sent to the Null Void. *A week or so later, Alan’s dad meets Otto, who, despite being evil, advises him not to go into the Null Void for his own sake, yet Alan’s dad says he has to and trades Taydens for a projector. *He goes in, gets attacked, gets injured and meets Servantis there, who patches him up. *They talk and Alan’s dad offers to take him back to Earth. *Servantis declines and says he wants to stay in the Null Void. *Alan’s dad gives up trying to convince him after a heartfelt talk and tries to fire a portal from the projector to leave. *It doesn’t work, so Servantis helps him find a way out. They eventually stumble upon an Incarcecon branch and Alan’s dad manages to go home. *About a year later, he comes back to visit and finds that Servantis took over Incarcecon. *He got rid of the people in charge and experimented on the prisoners, creating monstrosities at first, but slowly refined his skills to make more perfect experiments. *Genuinely worried at this point, Alan’s dad says he understands why he did what he did to cure himself, but tells him that experimenting on aliens for fun is wrong, and that he’s worried about him. *Servantis appreciates his concern, but says he’s fine. *He then goes on a speech about his beliefs of a perfect world and stuff. *Alan’s dad leaves and the cycle repeats itself for a few years before they fall out and they don’t see each other for more than a decade. *One day, Alan’s dad brings back a (unbeknownst to him) deadly alien plant/artifact/thing that Alan gets into contact with and it begins to lower his body temperature. *His dad freaks out and brings him to Servantis. *Despite their previous argument, Servantis willingly helps him out of friendship. *Alan gets turned into a Pyronite hybrid and Servantis wipes his memories so he doesn’t find out until he’s supposed to. **The DNA remained dormant until a few weeks before Everybody Talks About the Weather. *Sometime after the events of the flashback in Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Servantis met Phil, who told him that the Omnitrix was real and how Ben was its wielder. *They both felt that Ben was undeserving of it, and began to devise a plan to get revenge on him. *While the attack on the Plumbers was happening, Phil went to Crystal's house, trapping her and her parents in the house. *Ben arrived to see Phil, and had no choice but to expose his secret to save them. *After Alan's powers began to manifest, his parents handed him over to Servantis to help him control his powers. *Shortly after that, Servantis kidnapped Helen and Pierce and used them as experiments to see if their powers would manifest faster. *He constantly gave them encouragement to help them control their powers. The Attack *The Rooters recruited an army of aliens in the Null Void and experimented on them, enhancing their powers. *With a few moles inside the Plumbers, they sent their army to attack the Mount Rushmore base. *After finding out the truth about the Rooters, Alan attacked Servantis. *Servantis did not like the risk of having the other Amalgam Kids find out, so he altered their memories before setting them free. *Servantis either creates a new army of super soldiers superior to the Plumbers Kids, or gets them back for another story line. Needs fleshing out. Rooters Storyline (pre-POTO) *Members of the Rooters: **Magistrata **Magister Coronach **Magister Leander **Driscoll Ssserpent's Attack on Bellwood *Ssserpent finds Gorvan (now in hiding after being exposed as a Plumber mole) and brings up the possibility of a partnership. *Gorvan agrees, and Ssserpent tells him about his plan. *Ssserpent tells him to get a large Null Void Projector. *Gorvan finds out about Kobura and his tech business, and forces him to make the projector. *Gorvan opens a few portals remotely, and prisoners pour out of them. *The escapees include Phil and Disease. *Ben, Gwen, Kevin and the Plumbers take to the streets to fight off the alien army. *Ben goes to Plumber Headquarters and finds Gorvan disguised as someone else. *He unmasks him, takes him down, and finds out that Gorvan was merely a distraction. *Ssserpent blows up Max's Diner and cuts his hand. Storylines that Need to Be Fleshed Out *Ben removing the Omnitrix. *Vera's stroke. *The Outcasts' plan and how it relates to Justin. *Gorvan and Ssserpent's backstories. *Ben's relationship with Crystal. *The S.E.C.T's involvement in the plot. *Zargon's motives for killing Azmuth. Things To Bring Back From the Canon Series *Ben's hoverboard. *The Organization (Forever Knights splinter group led by Enoch). *Gaterboy and Porcupine. *Null Void Eggs. *Ken.